inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Kurakake Clara
(Defender) |number = *3 (Diamond Dust, Eisei Gakuen) *5 (Chaos) |element = Wind |team = *'Diamond Dust' *'Chaos' *'Eisei Gakuen' |seiyuu = Takagaki Ayahi |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha |debut_anime = Episode 053 Episode 014 (Ares)}} Kurakake Clara ( クララ, Kurakake Kurara) is a defender for Diamond Dust and later on, for Chaos. In the alternate timeline of Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin, she is a defender for Eisei Gakuen. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *''"She delivers cutting lines with a smile. Still, she has her admirers."'' ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *''"She delivers cutting lines with a smile. Still, she has her admirers..."'' Appearance She has a short dark blue hair with two long bangs, each with a yellow band around them. Her hairstyle somewhat resembles that of Shuu. She also has gray-blue eyes with thin black marks under them. Personality She may be good friends with the Touchi siblings and Miura Hiromu, because she was shown to be standing beside them. It seems Clara is a sweet, elegant girl, shown by her graceful standing position when the Diamond Dust team appeared. In season 3, it is shown in Hiroto and Midorikawa's flashback that she is playing happily her own soccer with the other orphans of Ohisama En. Plot .]] In season 2, Clara made her debut in episode 53, where Diamond Dust had a match against Raimon. In episode 54, after Aphrodi made the first goal with God Knows, Gazel gave the order to her and their teammates to play serious. During the second time, she had the ball stolen by Gouenji, but after Raimon's second goal, she was able to steal the ball from him. Later, when Endou, Domon and Ichinose tried to use The Phoenix, she used Frozen Steal to take the ball from them and to give it to Gazel, but Tsunami protected the goal. Clara tried to steal the ball from Aphrodi, but was unsuccessful because he used Heaven's Time to get past by her. In the end, Diamond Dust and Raimon were tied and she vanished along with her teammates, Hiroto and Nagumo. Clara reappeared at the end of episode 56, where it was shown that she was chosen as one of the members of team Chaos. In season 3, it is shown in Kiyama Hiroto's and Midorikawa Ryuuji's flashback that she is playing happily her own soccer with the other orphans of Ohisama En. ''Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin'' She appeared during the meeting with Hiroto, Tatsuya and Saginuma before they left to Russia for the FFI tournament. The team gathered to welcome their teammates with all due respect and praise them for what they've already achieved. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Wii avatar Character view Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' In order to recruit Clara, Dragonlink has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': The universe's strongest confidence (宇宙最強の自信) *'Player': Higa Takeyasu *'Item': Kaminari Glove (カミナリグローブ) *'Topic': Female Idol (女子アイドル, obtained at Raimon) After this, she can be scouted for an amount of 1720 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Clara, The Lagoon has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Shirai Ikkaku *'Player': Gokukawa Kantarou *'Record': Pro Soccer Battler (プロサッカーバトラー, win 200 battles) After this, she can be scouted for an amount of 1400 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Clara, Ixal Fleet has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Aliea Soap (エイリア石鹸, randomly dropped from The Genesis at Fuyukai Suguru's right taisen route) *'Photo': Talking Parrot (おしゃべりオウムの写真, taken in room 202 of the Kogarashi Manor) *'Photo': Phonebooth (公衆電話の写真, taken at the entrance of the Holy Road Stadium) *'Topic': Popular Idol (人気アイドルの話題, obtained on third floor of Raimon's main building) After this, she can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. All stats are fully upgraded. Hissatsu * * * ---- Chaos form * * |Inazuma Eleven 3| * * * * }} * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| * * * * }} * |Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme| * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * * }} Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'Blizzard Bomber' *'Chaos Angels' *'Takabis' ''Inazuma Eleven GO *'Chaos Angels' *'Chaos Angel Zero' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Chaos Angels' *'Star Sisters' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Star Sisters' Navigation Category:Ares characters Category:Orion characters Category:Original series characters